NCIS Los Angeles Drabbles
by BestCrewInHollywood
Summary: Here are some Drabbles of the life from our agents. I begin with "No More Secrets", so it could be a possible spoiler. More drabbles comes soon...
1. No More Secrets Part 1

**10/22 No More Secrets Part 1 **

The gunshot hit Anna into her heart and she felt to the ground. "No Anna!" Grisha began to cry and ran to her.

He knees beside her and held her dead body in his arms. He was shaking, crying loud, gasping for air. His tears drop on her body, he hugged her and kissed her on her forehead. He wanted to feel her for the last time.

He felt an agonizing pain in his chest, this pain was the worst that he ever felt in his life.

As he wanted to get up, he felt suddenly dizzy and passed out.


	2. No More Secrets Part 2

**10/22 No More Secrets Part 2**

Grisha opened slowly his eyes, he felt sick and he don't know where he was in the first moment.

He lay in a hospital bed, Sam was on his side, holding is hand. Callen's memories came back. He looked to Sam and although he knew the answer, he asked him, "Is Anna dead?"

Sam looked sad to him and nodded, "I am so sorry."

Grisha felt a hard dash of sadness and began to cry.

Sam tried to comfort him, but he was overwhelmed with this situation. He doesn't know, how to help him to recover from this heavy loss.


	3. No More Secrets Part 3

**10/22 No More Secrets Part 3**

Grisha still couldn't believe what Anna did for him, she rescued his father and risked her life for it.

He held her tight in his arms and cried happy tears, "I love you more than anything Anna."

He kissed her deeply and Anna retorted his kiss.

Grisha stroke over her cheek and looked deep into her eyes. Anna was shortly before to faint, she wasn't used at his beautiful blue eyes anymore, "I love you too Grisha, I couldn't deal with it anymore to see you broken."

"Anna, I really appreciate that, but don't risk your life for me anymore"


	4. No More Secrets Part 4

**10/22 No More Secrets Part 4**

Anna and Grisha lay after this exhausted case in Grisha's bed.

"Nice apartment," Anna said and snuggled up to him.

"It's not the best but it's okay for me," Grisha said and kissed her, Anna retorted his kiss and laid her forehead against his.

"I'm glad to have you back on my side Anna, the months without you were the hell for me."

"I'm sorry Grisha, it wasn't in my mind to break your heart."

"No, you fix my heart, you took every single piece from my heart and put it at the right position."

"That's true love," Anna said.


	5. No More Secrets Part 5

**10/22 No More Secrets Part 5**

Callen lay sad-eyed on his bed and looked wistfully at a photo with Anna. She is such a beautiful lady and he never loved a woman so hard like her. His heart was broken again, his dad died and Anna left him. He cried quietly and kissed the photo, "I love you more than anything dear Anna and I know that you feel the same for me." Callen put the photo carefully in a box beside his bed and covered himself. The only one what he wanted was to sleep, in hopes of to wake up from this horribly nightmare.


	6. Sam and his healthy food

**Sam and his healthy food**

"This whole fast food kills you one day," Sam criticized during eating his homemade salad.

Callen bit in his burger, "Not before someone shoot me."

"It makes you sluggishly, tired and fat."

"Wow!" Callen spoke with his mouth full and pointed with his forefinger to Sam. "You say that I'm sluggishly, tired and fat?"

"You put on weight over the years."

"That are muscles, you always said that I need more training for the field."

"I meant muscle training not fat reserves training. I made two salads tomorrow and I promise you if you eat it once you love it."


	7. Hospital

**Hospital**

Callen got up and grubbed his stuff, the only one what he wanted was to get out of here. He hated hospitals and he saw no sense to stay here because of a bullet wound at his left arm and a brain concussion. He opened the door and looked around to get sure that nobody saw him.

"Mr. Callen," a familiar voice spoke.

Callen turned around and saw Hetty, who stand suddenly in his hospital room, "Hetty, how did you get in here?"

"This is the secret of Hetty you have to stay here for a few days. You're injured."


	8. Matryoshka Part 2

**7/16 Matryoshka Part 2**

"Are you good G?" Sam asked.

"I'm very good Sam," Callen answered with a smile.

"It's because of the conservation with your dad, what did he said?" Sam wants to know. "Do you get some money or a villa?"

"No," Callen closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he still couldn't believe that he finally knew his full name.

"Sure, you're good?" Sam was a bit worried. "When you want to talk, I'm here."

"Sam, I have something to say," Callen began. "I'm not G anymore my name is Grisha Aleksandrovich Nikolaev Callen. I finally know my full name."


	9. Superhuman

**10/2 Super Human**

"I'm happy to have you back on my side G," Sam spoke.

"Do you pick me up tomorrow?" Callen asked. "I can't wait to work in the field again."

"Of course," Sam answered. "It isn't the same without you. There're a lot of partners in the world, but you're mine partner and I do everything to protect you."

"Without you I weren't here anymore, I'm thankful to call you as my friend," Callen gave thanks to Sam and hugged him. "I owe you one."

"You already did you're alive and fully recovered and this is the most important for me."


	10. Girls Trouble

**Girls trouble 02/11 Decoy**

Eliana couldn't resist Callen's charm anymore she puts her hands on his cheeks and kissed him on his beautiful mouth. Grisha was first a bit confused, but then he puts his hands around her hips and pushed her softly away.

"Eliana, you're a beautiful lady, but I'm not in love with you. I'm in a relationship."

Eliana felt a bit sad, "How is her name?"

"Anna," Callen answered.

"Okay," Eliana said.

"Eliana, it isn't in my mind to hurt you, but…"

"I understand, can I meet her one day?"

"If the time and Anna allow it, I would say yes."


	11. Advent calendar

**Advent calendar**

"Thank you, but that wasn't necessary," Callen said as he got a homemade advent calendar from Sam at the last day of November.

"My pleasure, but please open only one little door daily."

"I try it," Callen put the calendar in his bag and left with Sam the office.

As he came home, he placed the beautiful advent calendar above his fireplace and looked for a few minutes at the beautiful winter landscape. He looked forward to open every day a little door, because he remembered that he found finally that place, which he missed so much in his childhood.


	12. Sam punched Callen - again

**Sam punched Callen – again**

"Can you please be a bit smarter when you ram your knee in my belly," Callen criticized Sam and looked at his bruise.

"I'm always soft with my punches G, you need more sit-ups."

"I think you need less training. I hate it when every breath hurt, because I was after Mexico long enough in pain."

"And because of this reason you can be happy with your bruise, it's not so bad like your injuries back then. And I really appreciate it when you think with every breath at me, because without me you weren't here anymore."

"Jokester," Callen said.


End file.
